Shopping war
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Hungary and fem!Romania wanted to buy the same dress?Read and find out!Also,enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!


It would've been a normal day unless there wouldn't be sales at Romania's favourite boutique. So,when she heard that the prices will drop down,she forced her boyfriend,Bulgaria,to join her.

"Seriously,do you really had to take me there?!I'd rather visit the depths of hell instead of this place..."

Romania turned to Bulgaria and grabbed his face,making him look straight into her red eyes.

"Listen,babe,if you'll stay there with me without opening your stupid mouth,I promise we'll do everything you want tonight.",said Romania,biting her lip suggestively. He sighed."Women...How easily they can trick you...",thought Bulgaria.

The Romanian girl made her way through the crowd of crazy women,dragging poor Bulgaria after her like a sack of potatoes.

"Move out of my way,hoes!",yelled she. Suddenly,her eyes began to sparkle,while holding carefully a gorgeous red dress."Woah!I finally found you!I've been waiting for so long...". Romania started to rub the cloth on her cheek,having tears in her eyes.

"Okay...Can we go now,sweetie?",asked Bulgaria. He began questioning his girlfriend's sanity when he saw her rubbing that dress on her face.

Suddenly,someone took away the cloth from Romania's hands. It was no one other than her rival,Hungary,who was there with Austria. Austria also seemed to be dragged on a leash over there. As the girls faced each other,a purple aura formed around them. Their eyes were throwing thunders at each other.

"Don't be so sure,blondie!",grinned Hungary."I saw the dress first!"

Romania snatched the dress from Hungary,while smiling like a maniac. Austria and Bulgaria were watching their girlfriends terrified. They knew what could happen when Hungary and Romania were in the same room. Now,it's even worse.

"No,I SAW THE DRESS FIRST!"

"Austria!Tell this bitch that the cloth is mine!". Austria sighed:"This dress is rightfully Hungary's,blah blah blah,she saw it first,blah,blah blah."

"Pfff!That's bullshit!And it won't fit you anyway!I mean look at you:you're a fat bitch!",replied Romania.

"You have no ass and boobs,Romania!You don't know how many times I caught Bulgaria staring at my boobs!"

Bulgaria blushed and tried to calm down his outraged girlfriend:"It's not true!She's lying!"

"Well,I think you should ask Austria how good I'm in bed...I made him hit the highest note one night...".

Hungary's face turned red from anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!",she roared,while jumping on Romania. The two of them began to pull their hair and share fists in their faces. The beautiful red dress was flying from Romania to Hungary and the other way round. Around them formed a crowd,which was watching them. Bulgaria and Austria were pokerfaced. Everything turned into a wrestling show.

"Give up,bitch!It's mine!",growled Romania,while slapping Hungary.

"Never!"

Suddenly,the crownd gasped shocked. A tall,blonde guy took the dress from the girls,then he held them in tight hug.

"Romania,Hungary!Stop fighting!We should all be friends,da?",smiled Russia. He went to pay the dress. Everybody was watching the scene breathless. Russia pulled out a scissor and cut the dress in two halfs,in front of Hungary and Romania. The girls screamed in horror,as if somebody was cutting their flesh.

"Now we can all be friends!",beamed Russia,while giving the halfs back to them."Sharing is caring!"

After Russia left,the crowd dispersed and Hungary began chasing Austria with her fry pan:

"Romania made you hit the highest note,huh?!I'll show you high notes!Come back,asshole!"

"No,it's not true!Somebody,help me!",cried Austria.

Bulgaria helped his girlfriend get up.

"Well...I hope,you know,we'll still do things tonight...After all,you promised me!",whispered Bulgaria,while smirking. Romania kicked him in the balls and ran away,sobbing.

"Women...women are so complicated...",muttered Bulgaria,while holding his crotch in pain."Sweetie,come back,please!"


End file.
